


Love and Chocolate

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: Valentine's Day in the Overwatch headquarters.





	Love and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic takes place in a theoretical future with a reformed Overwatch and a new headquarters.

Genji walked down the halls of the new Overwatch headquarters, heading to the medical wing. He was in his sliver armor, with his helmet on.

In his hand was a Valentine's Day heart-shaped box containing Swiss chocolates.

He opened the door to the medical wing, and walked through the entry area to the office. He opened the door. "Angela?" The office was empty.

He walked to Angela 'Mercy' Ziegler's desk, which was kept orderly and clean as always her style, placed the box on it, and left quickly.

As he walked down the hallway to the training room, he thought back to a mission a few weeks ago.

A mission involving foiling a plot of Talon's that could have killed thousands had it not been stopped.

During the mission, Angela was injured, one of Talon's soldiers landed a lucky hit from his weapon. Thankfully, they had other medics on hand, such as Ana Amari.

He had witnessed, yelled out her name, and his vision tinted green from his Dragon Aura in full power. The Talon agent responsible didn't live to see the next five seconds, his head was off his shoulders in a blink of an eye.

He was soon notified Angela would be fine, but he wanted to make sure none of the enemy in the area lived to provide further threat.

Others said his speed of dispatching the enemy was nearly as fast as others like Lena 'Tracer' Oxton; such speed and reflexes with deflecting that the enemy chatter was becoming increasingly panicked, like they knew they were going to die. The commander of the unit even had the audacity to taunt Genji, he didn't live to learn from the mistake.

And now, Genji Shimada was heading to the training room, to further hone his abilities.

The ninja stood in front of the door to the training room and pushed a button next to the door, and it opened. He walked inside and it shut behind him.

The training room was a wide open space, the layout could be adjusted and targets added, but this current bare silver-walled state was just perfect.

Genji pulled out his blade. _I won't let that happen again._ He infused it with his green Dragon Aura, and went through his kenjutsu moves. Jumps, slashes, stabs, and all.

It was some time, and Genji was panting from exhaustion, on one knee; before the door beeped and opened.

A familiar voice carried itself to his ears. "Genji, did you give me these?"

Genji stood up and sheathed his blade. He turned to the door, and saw Angela, blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a white uniform; standing in the doorway. "Yes, as a surprise." His smile was hidden by his helmet.

Angela smiled cheerfully. "Tasted one. Swiss, they're the best! Thank you!" She entered the room. "Want to share?"

Genji took off his helmet, revealing his black hair, green eyes, and battle-scarred face. "Sure." He walked to the nearest wall, and sat down, joined by Mercy.

She opened the container and took one of the chocolates, put it in her mouth, and savored it before swallowing.

Genji took one from the container. "To be able to eat like this again..." He put it in his mouth, and chewed slowly, savoring it. "Very sweet tasting." He swallowed, feeling that sweet taste down his throat.

Angela leaned in to kiss Genji on his cheek. "That's for the Swiss, and Happy Valentine's Day!"

Genji tried to hide his blush, he turned to her and smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day to you, too." He kissed her on the cheek in return.

* * *

Lena 'Tracer' Oxton walked into her and Emily's quarters, brown hair combed over in her usual style; dressed in her blue Overwatch armor and under-suit with matching goggles.

She noticed Emily, graceful brown hair tied up in a ponytail, soft light-green eyes, fair skin, and dressed in a red and white sweater with matching pants; holding a box of Valentine's Day chocolates. "Got those for you, love. Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too!" Emily smiled, she placed the container on the table. "Thank you, love these sweets. British and Swiss, my favorites!"

"You are welcome!" Lena took off her blue-white chronal accelerator, plugged it into the charging port, and took off her armor leaving her under-suit and placed it on the nearby table.

She walked to the couch and sat down next to Emily. And hugged her, she embraced back, and kissed her on her lips tenderly.

Upon releasing their embrace, Emily opened the container of sweets. "We should share them, had a few earlier."

"Thanks!" Lena took a piece of chocolate and took a bite and savored it. "Swiss, no wonder Angela loves those." She swallowed.

Emily looked at Lena. "Heard you talked Genji into getting Swiss sweets for Angela. That was very nice of you."

Lena nodded. "I did. I know the way he looks at her. And we know he's a little...shy. So I had to give him a little nudge. Suggested he'd get some Swiss chocolates for Angela. Saw him the other day buying them."

Emily's expression softened. "I can imagine so. Especially after that mission a few weeks ago."

Lena knew what she was talking about.

She had been zipping about the battlefield, taking down Talon soldiers left and right. And she saw Angela get shot, heard Genji cry out Angela's name, and saw he had his Dragon Aura aflame.

She swiftly blinked to and whisked Mercy to Ana behind Reinhardt's shield. Emily, Jack 'Soldier 76' Morrison, Orisa, and Bastion were providing suppressing fire from behind the protection of the barrier. And Ana reassured Genji that Angela would be okay.

She had quickly returned to defeating Talon's soldiers, and Genji was keeping pace, his Dragon Aura at full power.

Thanks to the unending fire from behind Reinhardt's shield, her zipping about blasting foes left and right, and Genji's tranquil Dragon Aura fury slicing enemies; Talon truly stood no chance. The battle was over in minutes.

Lena thought back to an earlier incident and shivered. "And I owed him one, remember me telling about the Doomfist incident years ago?"

Emily's expression softened. "Yes, I remember."

Lena's expression was pained. "Doomfist, also known as Akande Ogundimu, ripped off my chronal accelerator. And it went on the fritz, teleporting me everywhere, and briefly, into a space outside of time itself." She shivered. "I reappeared, slammed into Genji. It was his quick thinking that saved me, he ripped the remains of the device off, and threw it away from us. I was afraid of what would come eventually without it, and he comforted me."

Emily put a hand on Lena's shoulder. "It's okay, it's in the past now."

Lena looked at Emily with a smile. "True." She paused. "We should go see Angela and Genji in a bit, see how things are going."

Emily nodded with a smile. "We sure can."

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic idea was in my documents for a few years, and decided I'd do it for Valentine's Day. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
